


Seelenschatten

by Maclilly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Sennen Items | Millennium Items
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maclilly/pseuds/Maclilly
Summary: Yugi ist fieberhaft auf der Suche nach einem Weg, den Geist des Puzzles endlich von seinem bedrückenden Schicksal zu erlösen, als ihn eines Abends ein ungewöhnlicher Mann aufsucht und ihm ein noch ungewöhnlicheres Angebot unterbreitet: Er solle unterrichten – an einer Schule, die die Magie lehrt. Neugierig, ob der Aussicht, in diesen noch fremden Gefilden vielleicht eine Möglichkeit zu entdecken, Atemu zu befreien, akzeptiert er. Doch nicht jeder in der magischen Welt ist begeistert von einem jungen Mann, der mit Seelen jonglieren kann und dessen Schatten dunkler ist als der Dunkle Lord selbst.  [HPYGO] [Harry Potter] [Yu-Gi-Oh!]





	1. Prolog

** Seelenschatten **

 

***

  
Prolog  
  
_» ‘Ich wurde aus meinen Körper gerissen, ich war weniger als ein Geist, weniger als das kläglichste Gespenst … und doch, ich lebte. […] Nur ein Vermögen war mir noch geblieben. Ich konnte mich der Körper anderer bemächtigen.‘«  _  
Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch

 

 

* * *

  
  
An diesem Abend, einem tristen Mittwoch, der sich nur langsam dazu entschied, dem Donnerstag zu weichen, hatte die kleine Taverne am zur ägyptischen Wüste hinneigenden Stadtrand von Luxor gleich zwei merkwürdige Besucher.  


Einer von ihnen saß wie üblich – längst hatten sich die Einheimischen und der Wirt an seine groteske Erscheinung in der Schankwirtschaft gewöhnt, denn er zahlte gut – an einem der in tiefen Schatten liegenden Tische und beugte sich über eine beträchtliche Sammlung von Papieren, Ordnern und Büchern. Eine Ölfeuerlaterne stand kippelig auf einem besonders schrägen Bücherstapel und brannte flickernd. Ihr Lichtschein schimmerte gerade so weit, dass es neben den Schriften nur knapp den jungen Mann erreichte. Schwach illuminierte es dessen fantastisch anmutende Haarpracht, die an einem zusammengerafften, schwarzen Stern erinnerte, dessen Spitzen mit Purpur getränkt waren.  
Seine Haut war ungewöhnlich hell für jemanden, der in dieser Gegend von Luxor verkehrte. Doch da er die vergangenen Jahre zu größten Teilen unter der sengenden Sonne Ägyptens verbracht hatte, um im Schatten der Pyramiden die Überlieferungen der Antike zu studieren, war er längst nicht mehr so blass und kümmerlich wie noch zu seinen schlimmsten Highschool-Zeiten.  
Lediglich mit seiner zu geringen Körpergröße haderte er noch. Allerdings hatte er die Hoffnungen, diesbezüglich noch eine Änderung zu erreichen, eigentlich aufgegeben.  
  
Neben dem jungen Mann wartete auf dem ohnehin schon überladenen Tisch eine Schüssel, deren Inhalt an eine schleimige, grüne Grütze erinnerte und laut gewisser ägyptischer Experten eine echte Delikatesse sein sollte. Bisher hatte es Yugi Mutou jedoch noch nicht einmal gewagt, auch nur seinen Löffel in sein Abendessen zu tauchen. Und wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde er das auch niemals tun. Stattdessen lehnte er sich tiefer über einen besonders klobigen und antik anmutenden Wälzer und begann, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen die fremdartigen Zeichen zu entschlüsseln, die sich auf den Seiten winzig klein aneinanderreihten. Rasch überflog er die einzelnen Texte, doch ab und zu hielt er inne, um eine besonders vielversprechende Passage aufmerksam zu lesen.    
  
» _Es nennt sich Molokhia_ «, meinte plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Yugi, der sich längst daran gewöhnt hatte, zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Er blinzelte lediglich und hob den Kopf, um besser zu lauschen, während die Stimme fortfuhr: » _Es ist gesund_ _._ «  
  
Yugi warf der Spinatsuppe einen angeekelten Seitenblick zu.  
  
»Ja, so sieht es auch aus«, erwiderte er leise murmelnd und versteckte sich tiefer hinter seinen Büchern, um die Bewegungen seiner Lippen vor zu neugierigen Blicken zu verbergen. Obwohl er längst Stammgast in der Taverne war und jeden Abend seinen Platz im hintersten Winkel belegte, hatte er es bisher vorgezogen, niemanden davon zu erzählen, dass in seinem Kopf der Geist eines dreitausend Jahre alten Pharaos lebte, mit dem er sich regelmäßig austauschte. Erfahrungsgemäß reagierten die Menschen nicht allzu wohlwollend auf diese Art von Neuigkeit.  
  
Atemus Lachen hallte spöttelnd in Yugis Verstand wieder und seine transparente Form platzierte sich mit majestätischer Eleganz auf einem benachbarten Schemel. Ein zweiter junger Mann saß nun am Tisch, der dem ersten Mann sehr ähnlich sah, doch nicht gänzlich sein Spiegelbild war. Seine Haut war viel dunkler, so als hätte er sein ganzes Leben unter gleißendem Sonnenlicht verbracht, und seine Garderobe war nicht die eines Touristen oder Forschers oder Grabräubers. Stattdessen trug er Gewänder, die einem Monarchen der Antike gebührten: Eine weiße Tunika, einen purpurnen Umhang, der trotz absoluter Windstille prächtig flatterte, und so viel goldenen Schmuck, dass sich das Licht der Laterne darauf hätte brechen und den jungen König in einen goldenen Glanz tauchen müssen. Doch das Licht fiel durch seine Kleider und Körper, ohne auf der Wand dahinter einen Schatten zu malen. Seine Gestalt war nicht von fester Konsistenz. Stattdessen schimmerte und flirrte sie wie eine Fata Morgana.  
  
Ein Anflug von Traurigkeit und des Bedauerns huschte über Yugis Züge, als er beobachtete, wie der Laternenschein durch den Körper seines Freundes glitt, doch war bereits wieder verschwunden, als der Pharao sich ihm zuwandte.  
  
»Außerdem …«, begann der Geist, wobei Schelm in seinen Augen glitzerte, und blickte sich verstohlen um, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand sie beobachtete. Dann hob er eine Hand und krümmte den Zeigefinger. Sogleich sprang der Löffel, der neben der Schüssel mit Schleim lag, auf, schwebte einen Moment in der Höhe, bevor er geräuschlos in die Suppe glitt. »… wird es dich im Gegensatz zu diesen desaströsen Hamburgern« – Der Pharao verzog allein ob der Erwähnung dieser Speise angewidert das Gesicht – »nicht umbringen.«  
  
»Außer wenn ich mich weigere, es zu essen, und daraufhin am Hungertod sterbe«, erwiderte Yugi und beobachtete vergnügt, wie der Pharao absolut unköniglich mit seinen blutroten Augen rollte und ein mürrisches »Wohl wahr« murmelte, gleichzeitig jedoch zufrieden lächelte. Dann wanderte sein Blick hinüber zu der schwerfälligen Lektüre, mit der sich bereits Yugi plagte – der Teller mit weichgekochtem Molokhia für einen Augenblick vergessen. Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen scannte er die Abschnitte und mit jedem Satz, den er las, schrumpfte sein Lächeln. Schließlich stieß er ein mentales Seufzen aus, als ihm der Inhalt endgültig klar wurde. Das Lächeln verflog zur Gänze von seinen Lippen und tiefe Besorgnis legte sich auf seine Gesichtszüge. Das war sehr alte und sehr, sehr gefährliche Literatur, die sich mit den dunkelsten Aspekten der Schattenmagie befasste.  
  
»Yugi, habe ich dir nicht bereits erklärt, dass dein Vorhaben nicht möglich ist?«  
  
»Mehrmals, ja«, antwortete Yugi gleichgültig, bevor er – durchaus etwas verärgert – ergänzte: »Und nicht nur du. Warum ist eigentlich jeder der Meinung, mir sagen zu müssen, dass alles immer unmöglich oder nicht machbar ist?«  
  
»Weil es die Wahrheit ist«, erwiderte Atemu entschieden, »Es ist nicht möglich, diesen Zauber zu brechen, denn er war für die Ewigkeit angedacht. Er sollte Zorc, dessen zerstörerische Bosheit und die Schattenmagie, die erst seine Existenz verschuldet hatte, für immer im Lot« – er gestikulierte in Richtung des Millenniumspuzzles, das transparent und an einer Lederkordel gebunden um seinen Nacken hing – »versiegeln. Und meine Seele – und mein Name waren dafür bestimmt, den Bann zu bewachen.«  
  
»Aber schlussendlich wurde Zorc doch vernichtet«, entgegnete Yugi und klang nicht minder entschieden als _sein anderes Ich_ , »Somit müsste das Siegel doch hinfällig sein. Es gibt nichts mehr, dass du bewachen musst. Warum sollte es dann nicht möglich sein, deine Seele vom Puzzle zu lösen?«  
  
»Weil es für diese Art von Zauber keine Gegenzauber gibt. Es ist nicht angedacht, sie umzukehren. Sonst wäre ihr gesamter Sinn ja hinfällig. Es-«  
  
Eine erhobene Hand wehrte jedes weitere Wort ab. Der Pharao verstummte sofort.  
  
»Diskussion sinnlos«, gab Yugi eisern zurück und vertiefte sich erneut in sein Buch. Inzwischen schmerzten ihm die Augen und er kämpfte damit, die Lider geöffnet zu halten. Die Müdigkeit saß ihm tief in den Knochen und die Tatsache, dass er hier in einem dürftigen Lichtschein saß und über Schriften brütete, die uralt und nur schwer zu übersetzen waren, half nicht sonderlich, dagegen anzukämpfen. Außerdem waren die Debatten, die er regelmäßig mit seinem anderen Ich führte, erschöpfend, aber nicht minder motivierend. Tatsächlich waren sie ein Ansporn für ihn geworden. Sie bestätigten ihm, dass er genau das Richtige tat – ganz gleich, was _sein anderes Ich_ darüber dachte.  
Unwillkürlich legten sich seine Finger auf das goldene Artefakt – eine umgedrehte Pyramide mit dem Auge des Wadjet –, das immer noch an einer schweren Eisenkette um seinen Nacken hing und gelegentlich gegen seine Brust schlug.  
  
Der Pharao öffnete erneut den Mund, um zu widersprechen. Doch die Worte erstarben in seiner nicht-materiellen Kehle. Er überlegte. Die Zeit, die er bereits mit Yugi verbracht hatte – und das waren inzwischen genügend Jahre – hatte ihm gelehrt, dass sie einander in ihrem Starrsinn viel zu ähnlich waren. Jedes Widerwort wäre nur ins Feuer gegossenes Öl. Yugi hatte ein Ziel.  
  
Der Pharao schloss den Mund und langsam – und ein wenig widerwillig – nickte er.  
  
Yugi schenkte ihm ein besonders zufriedenes Lächeln.  
  
»Wir sind Freunde«, sagte er überzeugt und schüttelte den Kopf, als er sich wieder den Schriften vor seiner Nase widmete. Eifrig schlug er die nächste Seite auf. Ein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger glitt schnell über die Zeilen. »Ich habe versprochen, einen Weg zu finden, um dich zu befreien. Und ich halte meine Versprechen!«  
  
Der Miene des Geistes war eine unergründliche Maske. Er presste die transparenten Lippen aneinander. Dann schüttelte er majestätisch sein Haupt, wobei seine goldenen Ohrringe klimperten. Eindrucksvoll erhob er sich.  
Obwohl er von ähnlicher Statur wie Yugi war – sehr klein für jemanden seines Alters und nur bedingt muskulös – war der Eindruck, den er hinterließ doch ein gänzlich anderer. Sein Auftreten war stets pompös und beeindruckend. Seine gesamte Körperhaltung zeugte von dem, was er einst gewesen und immer noch war: Ein Herrscher und die weltliche Verkörperung eines Gottes. Jemand, der dazu geboren und erzogen worden war, ein gesamtes Volk zu führen und blutige Schlachten zu schlagen.  
  
»Überanstreng' dich nicht. Und iss deinen Schnodder«, sagte er schließlich und ein nahezu diabolisches Lächeln kroch gefährlich über seine transparenten Gesichtszüge, als er mit dem Kopf hin zur Molokhia deutete, »Es hilft dir, groß und stark zu werden.«  
  
Der Pharao zog sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, denn ein Reflex hätte Yugi beinahe dazu verlockt, die Schüssel zu greifen und sie samt Inhalt durch den Kopf _seines anderen Ichs_ zu pfeffern. Doch der Geist war bereits verschwunden und Yugi meinte, sein überhebliches Grinsen im hintersten Winkel seines Verstandes zu spüren.  
  
Frustriert warf sich der junge Mann in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die Arme verschränkte er vor der Brust, um gedankenversunken zu schmollen, als plötzlich ein nicht minder dreckiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen kroch.    
  
»Oh ja«, sagte er leise zu sich selbst und blickte zu seinem Puzzle hinab, »Weil es bei dir ja auch so viel genützt hat.«  
  
Das Grinsen des Pharaos verstummte prompt.

* * *

 

 

Albus Dumbledore war in vielerlei Hinsicht anders als Yugi Mutou.  
  
Er war hochgewachsen, sehr alt, hatte langes, silbergraues Haar, welches über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken fiel, und eine lange Adlernase, die man ihm mindestens einmal gebrochen hatte und auf der eine silberrahmige Brille saß. Hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern leuchtete ein Paar weiser und hellblauer Augen. Der Saum seiner purpurroten Robe streichelte über den schmuddeligen Boden, als er sich von einem Tisch erhob, und seine silbernen Schnallenstiefel klackten melodisch auf den Dielen.    
  
Ja, Albus Dumbledore gehörte wirklich nicht hierher.  
  
Und trotzdem hatte auch er sich an diesem Abend in der Taverne am Rand von Luxor eingefunden. Denn Albus Dumbledore hatte wirklich einige höchstinteressante Geschichten gehört, die sich allesamt um jenen jungen Mann sponnen, der in der schattigsten Ecke der Wirtschaft saß. Und seine Natur, die es ihm gewissermaßen gebot, närrischen Sagen grundsätzlich mehr Glauben zu schenken als dem, was die Allgemeinheit als Wahrheit proklamierte, hatte ihn auch dieses Mal dazu verleitet, jenen Gerüchten nachzugehen. Wobei, dachte Professor Dumbledore und schmunzelte vergnügt, er nicht nur hier war, um Mythen nachzujagen.  
  
»Guten Abend«, sagte er höflich, als er den Tisch erreicht hatte, und nickte gemächlich mit dem Kopf. Gleichzeitig glitten seine wachsamen Augen über die diversen Wälzer, die sich vornehmlich mit der antiken ägyptischen Kultur beschäftigten.  
  
» _Nani_?«  
  
Yugi Mutou blickte verdattert auf. Seine violetten Augen, im Grunde immer noch unnatürlich groß und unschuldig, musterten mit absolut konträrem Argwohn den ungewöhnlichen Mann. Albus Dumbledore dagegen lächelte. Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung wies er auf einen Stuhl am Tisch.  
  
»Würde es Sie stören, wenn ich mich zu Ihnen setzen? Ich habe im Laufe meines Lebens bereits häufiger die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Gesellschaft – selbst die eines Fremden – eine willkommene Ablenkung sein kann, wenn die Arbeit einen bis in die tiefste Nacht verfolgt, Mr Mutou«, fügte Dumbledore amüsiert hinzu und schenkte den Büchern auf dem Tisch einen vielsagenden Blick.  
  
»Sie kennen meinen Namen?«, erkundigte sich Yugi interessiert, wobei der Ausdruck des Misstrauens nicht wich. Augenblicklich klappte er den schweren Wälzer, in dem er eben noch eifrig gelesen hatte, zu und schob ihn hastig hinter einen Wall anderer Bücher.  
Er wusste, wie gefährlich der Inhalt der Bücher war, die er studierte. Nicht wenige befassten sich mit dem Opfern von Seelen. Er konnte nur inständig hoffen, dass sein Besuch nicht zu sehr im Studium historischer Texte bewandert war, obgleich er eigentlich so aussah, als wäre er ein eigenes historisches Relikt. Yugi hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der tatsächlich so alt aussah.  
  
»Gewiss doch, gewiss«, antwortete Professor Dumbledore derweil und hinter seinen halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern funkelten blaue Augen verschwörerisch. Natürlich war ihm die Reaktion des jungen Mannes nicht entgangen. Aber er besaß genügend Taktgefühl, um sie nicht anzusprechen, sondern fuhr fort, als hätte er nichts bemerkt: »Immerhin eilt Ihnen ein beeindruckender Ruf voraus, Mr. Mutou. Ich muss sagen, ich bin noch nicht vielen jungen Männern begegnet, die Anfang zwanzig das Studium antiker Schriften den Freuden und den Abenteuern der Jugend vorziehen. Und das, wie ich gehört habe, auch noch ausgesprochen erfolgreich.«  
  
»Oh, mein Bedarf an Abenteuern ist ganz bestimmt gedeckt«, erwiderte Yugi und lehnte sich zurück. Flüchtig huschten seine Augen zu einem leeren Platz neben einem besonders imposanten Bücherstapel hinüber, dann fixierten sie wieder den ungewöhnlichen Fremden. »Eigentlich habe ich bereits genügend Abenteuer für zwei Leben erlebt. Ich bin nur hier um … um einen Freund zur Seite zu stehen.«  
  
»Ich verstehe. Ja, die Freundschaft – noch so eine wunderbare Errungenschaft der Jugend, die jedoch glücklicherweise auch den Alten nicht vorenthalten bleibt«, sagte Dumbledore weise und nahm auf eine einladende Handbewegung hin auf einem freien Stuhl elegant Platz. Er faltete die Hände ineinander. »Nun gewiss fragen Sie sich, warum ich Sie an einem so ausgesprochen schönen Abend aufgesucht habe. Aber bevor ich dies weiter ausführe, sollten wir zunächst für gleiche Voraussetzung sorgen.« Er zwinkerte leichthin. »Wenn mich meine Erinnerungen nicht trüben, hatten schon die alten Ägypter in ihren Spielen einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Fairness. So war es doch, nicht?«  
  
Yugi Mutou blinzelte perplex und schwieg. Professor Dumbledore tat es ihm gleich. Offensichtlich rannen dem jungen Mann ganz unterschiedliche Gedanken durch den Kopf und er besaß genügend Anstand, um jene nicht zu unterbrechen. Jedoch beobachtete er wachsam jede Regung Yugis. Manchmal schüttelte er den Kopf oder nickte, um seine Gedankengänge besser einzuschätzen. Mehrmals murmelte er Worte in einer Sprache, die Professor Dumbledore selbst nicht verstand. Schließlich, als Yugi offensichtlich seine Gedanken geordnet hatte, fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort.  
  
»Professor Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts«, sagte er und neigte den Kopf zum Gruß. »Sehr erfreut.«  
  
»Ebenso«, erwiderte Yugi knapp, »Also, was kann ich für Sie tun, Professor?«  
  
»Ich bin hier, um Ihnen ein Angebot zu unterbreiten. Doch zunächst, möchte ich Ihnen eine sehr wichtige Frage stellen und ich hoffe, Sie können mir darauf eine ehrliche Antwort geben.«  
  
Eine tiefe Falte grub sich zwischen Yugis Augenbrauen. Dieses Gespräch war mehr als ungewöhnlich – sogar für seine ohnehin schon sehr geringen Standards. Doch genau dieser Umstand wusste sein Interesse zu wecken. Er hatte einen Hang für die ungewöhnlichen Dinge des Lebens.  
Professor Dumbledore schien es ebenso zu ergehen, denn er fragte unverblümt:  
»Mr Mutou, glauben Sie an Magie?«  
  
Yugi lachte.

* * *

 

  
_» Er ist … ungewöhnlich.«_  
  
Schweigend lauschte Yugi dem Urteil der Stimme in seinem Kopf, während er Professor Dumbledore nachsah, der mit ungewöhnlich leichten Schritten die Taverne verließ. Er wartete, bis der letzte Zipfel der wehenden, purpurnen Robe aus der Tür verschwand und jene klappernd zufiel, bevor er zustimmend nickte.  
  
Oh ja, Albus Dumbledore war wirklich ein eigenartiger Mann. Aber er hatte Yugi Mutou auf einen sehr interessanten Gedanken gebracht.  
  
»Meinst du, es ist wahr?«, fragte er leise, als er den Blick schließlich von der Tür abwandte. Der Pharao saß inzwischen wieder am Tisch, wobei er nachdenklich ein Stück Papier betrachtete, das Professor Dumbledore zurückgelassen hatte und dem Yugi keinerlei Beachtung schenkte. »Gibt es die Magie wirklich noch?«  
  
»Natürlich«, antwortete Atemu unwirsch und blickte konfus zu ihm. Er zog eine Grimasse, als wäre allein die Vorstellung, dass die Magie nicht die vergangenen dreitausend Jahre überlebt hätte, komplett absurd.  
  
Yugi war erstaunt. »Ich dachte, du hättest die Schattenmagie damals versiegelt? Wie kann sie dann noch existieren?«  
  
Der Geist des Puzzles schenkte ihm ein wissendes Lächeln.  
  
»Die Schattenmagie ist nur eine Ausprägung der Magie«, erklärte er mit verschränkten Armen, sein Blick heftete sich fanatisch auf ein nahegelegenes Fenster. Ein Meer aus Sternen haftete im dunkelblauen Firmament. »Eine besonders gefährliche Form, die gebannt werden musste, bevor ihr Unheil den Weltuntergang heraufbeschworen hätte. Aber die anderen Magiearten …«  
  
»Was für Arten gab es denn noch?«, erkundigte sich Yugi, der inzwischen einen Stapel Bücher zu sich herangezogen hatte, die Arme darauf verschränkte und seinen Kopf auf ihnen bettete. Der Pharao sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Er schien zu überlegen, denn er hatte eine Hand an sein transparentes Kinn gelegt.  
  
»Die Hethiter waren sehr bewandert in der Meteorolomagie … Wettermagie«, fügte er auf Yugis fragende Miene hinzu und machte eine nichtssagende Handbewegung. »Regenbeschwörungen, Stürme und ähnliches. Doch sie waren nie besonders erfolgreich damit gewesen. In Mesopotamien hat man sich auf Divination und Bildzauber spezialisiert – Weissagungen und Voodoo. Und in Europa …«  
  
Atemu zögerte. Die Falten auf seiner Stirn gruben sich tiefer in seine Form. Dann zuckte er plötzlich unbestimmt mit den Schultern. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer, was für eine Magieform im frühen Europa betrieben worden war.  
Yugi seufzte schwermütig. Bisher hatte er sich primär nur mit der altägyptischen Magie beschäftigt, weil sie ihm der Schlüssel zu seinem Ziel erschienen war. Doch wenn es nun auch andere Magiearten gab … War es möglich, eine jener Formen zu gebrauchen, um das Ritual zu brechen, das Atemu einst durchgeführt hatte, um seine Seele zusammen mit Zorc an das Lot zu binden?  
  
Er dachte nach. Dabei fiel sein Blick endlich wieder auf die Mitte des Tisches. Ein schwerer Brief eingeschlagen in dickes Pergament lag neben einen Papierschnipsel, der mit gedruckten Lettern verkündete:    
  
  


_London – Hogwarts  
1\. September – 11 Uhr  
Hogwarts-Express, Kings Cross (London), Bahnsteig 9 ¾_


	2. Eindrücke können täuschen

  
** Eindrücke können täuschen **   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


» _Ein Muggle_?«  
  
Professor McGonagall ließ sich überrascht auf einen hohen Lehnstuhl fallen, den Professor Dumbledore mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs heraufbeschworen hatte, und versuchte, sich zu sammeln. Ihre Hände klammerten sich an die Armlehnen, um Halt zu finden. Der smaragdgrüne Spitzhut, der sonst so steif auf ihrem schwarzen, fest zusammengeknoteten Haar saß, war verrutscht und hing ihr nun ein wenig schief auf dem Kopf.  
Noch nie. Noch nie hatte ein Muggle – ein Nicht-Magier – an dieser Schule gelehrt. Zu sagen, dass sie ob dieser Neuigkeit überrascht war, war eine maßlose Untertreibung.  
  
»Albus«, begann sie matt, nachdem sie sich wieder gesammelt und ihren Spitzhut gerichtet hatte, »halten Sie es für weise, einen Muggle hierher einzuladen? Nach Hogwarts?«  
  
Professor Dumbledore, der hinter einem schweren Eichenschreibtisch saß und die Hände förmlich in einander gelegt hatte, lächelte sie vergnügt an.  
  
»Aber meine Teuerste, Sie haben doch nicht etwa Vorbehalte gegenüber der nicht-magischen Bevölkerung?«, fragte er und in seinen Augen zwinkerte Amüsement, als Professor McGonagall ihrerseits pikiert die Lippen schürzte.  
  
»Oh, gewiss nicht«, erwiderte sie unterkühlt. »Und ich nehme an, dass er nach dem, was Sie mir berichtet haben, durchaus die nötigen Qualifikationen besitzt, um Cuthberts Position zu übernehmen. Aber in diesen Zeiten, Albus … Für das Ministerium wird das ein gefundenes Fressen sein. Und der Tagesprophet erst … Dort diskreditiert man Sie jetzt bereits als … nun ja …« Sie zögerte, offenkundig auf der Suche nach einer höflichen Umschreibung jener Worte, die sie im Propheten aufgeschnappt hatte.  
  
»… als seniler Tattergreis, der es sich zur Aufgabe seines ihm noch verbleibenden Lebens gemacht hat, möglichst viel Ärger und Unruhe zu stiften?«, bot Dumbledore ihr heiter an. McGonagall schnaubte missbilligend, nickte jedoch.  
  
»Ich versichere Ihnen, meine gute Frau Professor, nichts könnte mich so wenig interessieren wie der Tagesprophet«, sagte Dumbledore gelinde und wirkte in der Tat sogar vergnügt, denn er fügte unbekümmert hinzu: »Obwohl ich gestehen muss, dass einige Geschichten sogar sehr unterhaltsam sind. Haben Sie den Artikel gelesen, in dem sie mich mit ‚ _Martin Miggs, dem mickrigen Muggle_ ‘ vergleichen? Ich muss sagen, ich habe mich sehr amüsiert.«  
  
»Ich nicht«, sagte McGonagall steif und die Augen hinter ihrer Brille verengten sich. Dumbledore hielt mit einem Lächeln eisern dagegen.  
  
»Das habe ich schon befürchtet«, sagte er, »Doch Sie sollten sich wirklich nicht um den Tagespropheten sorgen, meine Gute. Und was das Ministerium betrifft, so muss ich Ihnen gestehen, dass ich hoffe, dass sie Mr Mutou dort für einen Muggle halten. Das würde uns nämlich einige sehr unbequeme Fragen ersparen.«  
  
»Wie bitte?«, entfuhr es Professor McGonagall knapp. Sie blinzelte heftig. »Wollen Sie mir sagen, dass Mr … Mr Mutou etwa kein Muggle ist?«  
  
»Natürlich«, erwiderte Dumbledore heiter und pickte ein Zitronenbrausebonbon aus einer silbrigen, storchbeinigen Schale, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Er bot auch Professor McGonagall eines mit einer galanten Handbewegung an, doch sie überging es.  
  
»Kein Muggle«, wiederholte sie verdattert und die Brille mit den quadratischen Gläsern rutschte auf ihrer Nase herab. Sie öffnete den Mund, um eine Frage zu stellen, die sie noch nicht formuliert hatte, als Dumbledore einen dünnen Ordner vom Tisch auflas und ihn Professor McGonagall reichte.  
  
»Dies ist eine Zusammenstellung einiger ungewöhnlicher Ereignisse im Leben des jungen Mr Mutous. Ich nehme an, Sie werden es ebenso kurzweilig finden, wie ich es tat.«  
  
McGonagall nahm die Akte und schlug sie auf, rückte ihre Brille zurecht und begann zu lesen. Mit jedem Satz wurden ihre Lippen schmaler, ihre Wangen blasser und ihre Augen hinter den Brillengläsern enger. Und schließlich, als sie das Ende des Berichts erreichte, formte ihr Mund ein tonloses »seelenlos« nach.  
Sekundenlang starrte sie auf das Papier nieder. Dann sackte sie ermattet zusammen und schloss die Augen, fuhr sich mit einer Hand an die Stirn. Mehrmals atmete sie gezwungen langsam ein und wieder aus, bevor sie erneut sprach.  
  
»Und dem japanischen Zaubereiministerium sind diese … diese …« – sie wedelte müde mit der dünnen Akte in ihrer Hand, sodass das Papier darin raschelte – »diese Zwischenfälle nie aufgefallen?«  
  
Albus Dumbledore nickte langsam. Professor McGonagall schien entrüstet, denn ihre gewölbten Nasenflügel erzitterten.  
  
»Ihnen ist niemals aufgefallen«, fragte sie barsch und schüttelte die Akte in ihrer Hand, dass die Papiere darin raschelten, »dass in der Gegenwart von Mr Mutou Unfälle wie spontane Selbstentzündungen, Vergiftungen oder Herzattacken offensichtlich an der Tagesordnung stehen?«  
  
Abermals nickte Dumbledore mit dem Kopf und nahm sich ein weiteres Bonbon.  
  
»Und ihnen ist ebenfalls entgangen, dass Mr Mutous Klassenkameraden sowie auch seine Lehrer höchst anfällig dafür waren, ihren Verstand – oder sogar ihre Seelen einzubüßen?«, fragte McGonagall schroff und die Akte rutschte ihr aus der Hand.    
  
Dumbledore lächelte erneut, doch diesmal hatte es eine sehr bittere Note.    
  
»Ich fürchte, dass japanische Zaubereiministerium ist ebenso mit Blindheit geschlagen wie das hiesige Ministerium. Sie behaupten steif und fest, dass Mr Mutou kein Zauberer sei und somit nicht in ihre Zuständigkeit fiele. Sie beharren bis heute auf dieser Einschätzung«, seufzte er und lehnte sich, die Hände immer noch ineinander gefaltet, auf seinem hohen Stuhl zurück. Seine Augen wanderten müde über die vielen Portraits, die an den Wänden seines kreisrunden Büros hingen und die vergangenen Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen Hogwarts zeigten. Sie verhielten sich ausgesprochen ruhig. Nur hier und da hörte er ihr aufgeregtes Getuschel.  
Phineas Nigellus Black, der wohl unbeliebteste Schulleiter, den Hogwarts jemals erlebt hatte, dagegen fluchte unverfroren. Allein der Gedanke, einen Muggle in dieses Gemäuer zu lassen, schien ihn äußerst zu missfallen und er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dies auch offen auszudrücken. Ansonsten jedoch lauschten sie in einiger Schweigsamkeit dem Verlauf des Gesprächs. Armando Dippet, Dumbledores Vorgänger, sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Und Dumbledore lächelte geheimnisvoll.  
  
Schließlich fand Professor McGonagall, der es offenbar die Sprache verschlagen hatte, ihre Stimme wieder.  
  
»Halten Sie ihn für gefährlich?«, fragte sie plötzlich scharf, wobei sie die Augen hinter ihrer Brille so sehr verengte, dass sich eine tiefe Falte in ihre Stirn grub. Ihre Finger tippten eindringlich auf den Ordner, der nun in ihrem Schoß lag.  
  
»Nein, das tue ich nicht«, erwiderte Dumbledore gelassen und legte die Fingerkuppen seiner Hände gegeneinander. Sein Lächeln war intakt geblieben. »Und ich halte ihn auch nicht für einen Gefolgsmann von Lord Voldemort.«  
  
»Das tun Sie nicht?«  
  
»Natürlich nicht«, antwortete Professor Dumbledore ruhig und wies mit einer leichten Handbewegung auf den Ordner in McGonagalls Schoß, »Alle diese Geschehnisse liegen in der Vergangenheit, denn seit seinem Schulabschluss erfreuen sich sämtliche Bekannte von Mr Mutou bester Gesundheit. Und in unserem Gespräch machte er auf mich weder einen sonderlich gefährlichen noch wahnsinnigen Eindruck.«  
  
»Eindrücke können täuschen, Albus«, konterte McGonagall forsch. »Ich muss Sie doch nicht an den armen Quirinius erinnern. Gütiger Gott, von Sie-wissen-schon-wen besessen und dass direkt vor unserer Nase. Und niemand hat es bemerkt!« Frustriert schlug sie die Hände ineinander. Ihre Nasenflüge blähten sich auf wie die Nüstern eines wütenden Drachens. »Und Mad-Eye! Neun Monate in einen Koffer eingesperrt, während sein Doppelgänger – ein Todesser, Albus – völlig unbehelligt durch diese Schule spaziert ist. Und wieder haben wir es erst bemerkt, als es zu spät war.«  
  
»Allerdings«, erwiderte Dumbledore ruhig und hinter seiner Halbmondbrille leuchteten seine blauen Augen weise und verschwörerisch, »Deswegen halte ich es für ratsam, eventuell ein Auge auf Mr Mutou – oder sollte ich inzwischen lieber Professor Mutou sagen – zu werfen. Wären Sie daher so gut, Minerva, dies für mich zu übernehmen, sobald er hier eintrifft?«  
  
Professor McGonagall wirkte überrascht, denn sie hatte beide Brauen so hoch emporgezogen, dass sie über den Rahmen ihrer Brille schwebten. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Professor Dumbledore ihre Besorgnis teilte, und musste zugeben, dass ihr dieser Umstand nicht sonderlich behagte. Doch sie fasste sich rasch wieder.  
  
»Natürlich«, erwiderte sie knapp und rollte die dünne Akte zusammen, um sie in ihren smaragdgrünen Umhang zu schieben. »Wann wird er ankommen?«  
  
»Nicht vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs«, antwortete Dumbledore, »Mr Mutou sollte jedoch in den kommenden Tagen in London eintreffen, um sich gewissermaßen mit unserer Welt zu akklimatisieren. Der tropfende Kessel wird ihm sicherlich einen hinreichenden Einblick bieten.«  
  
»Der tropfende Kessel?« Professor McGonagall war in ihrer Position als stellvertretende Schulleiterin eine sehr ernste Person und immer darauf bedacht, eine gewisse seriöse Contenance zu bewahren, was ihr den Ruf einer „Hexe, mit der ganz bestimmt nicht gut Kirschen essen war“ eingebracht hatte. Nur selten ließ sie sich zu einem Lächeln hinreißen. Doch eben in jenem Moment brach etwas hervor, dass sich vielleicht als Anflug eines Lachens – ihre Mundwinkel zuckten zumindest leicht – beschreiben ließ. »Nun, ich nehme an, der tropfende Kessel und dessen Kundenstamm sollten allerdings wirklich einen sehr prägenden Eindruck hinterlassen. – Ich hoffe doch, Sie haben Mutou vorgewarnt?«, setzte sie besorgt hinzu und musterte Dumbledore eindringlich.    
  
Dieser jedoch nickte sehr langsam und Professor McGonagall war zufrieden.    
  
Dann, als wüsste sie, dass das Gespräch beendet war, erhob sie sich steif. Sie raffte ihren Umhang und den gemusterten Schottenrock, den sie darüber trug, und marschierte zur Tür. Die Wendeltreppe im Turm dahinter rotierte hörbar. Ihre Hand ruhte bereits auf dem silbernen Türknauf, als sie sich doch noch einmal umwandte und Dumbledore scharf über den Rahmen ihrer Brille musterte.  
  
»Albus … wenn Mutou kein Muggle ist und offensichtlich auch kein Zauberer, was ist er dann?«  
  
»Das, meine gute Frau Professor, …«, sagte Dumbledore und erwiderte ihren Blick, wobei in seinen durchdringenden, blauen Augen ein wissendes Funkeln lag, »… ist genau die Frage, auf die ich eine Antwort zu finden hoffe.«  
  
  


 

* * *

  
»Nein, Anzu, mach dir keine Sorgen«, sagte Yugi und ließ sich auf seine Reisetasche fallen, die am Boden neben einem geschlossenen Gepäckschalter stand. Er hatte sich das Telefon zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt, um beide Hände freizuhaben und eine zweite Tasche zu öffnen, welche sich zu seinen Füßen befand. Er zog den Reißverschluss nur ein wenig auf und spähte hinein. Gold glänzte darin, als ein Sonnenstrahl, der sich durch die verglaste Fassade des Terminals von Luxor warf, hineinfiel, und Yugi konnte insgesamt sechs einzelne Gegenstände erkennen, viele von ihnen mit jenem geheimnisvollen Horusauge versehen, das auch auf dem Millenniumspuzzle prangte. Erleichtert schloss er die Tasche wieder. Alles war da, wo es hingehörte.   
Dann widmete er sich wieder seinem Telefonat.  
  
»Nein, tut mir leid, ich war eben abgelenkt. Was hast du gesagt?«   
  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung machte Anzu ein schnaubendes Geräusch, wiederholte jedoch ihre Frage. Yugi antwortete mit einem Lachen.   
  
»Natürlich sind wir vorsichtig«, erklärte er leichthin und fügte, nach kurzem Zögern, verschmitzt lächelnd hinzu: »Sind wir das nicht immer?«  
  
Anzu lachte trocken auf und Yugi hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie gleich, wenn er nicht schnell eingriff, eine Liste mit all jenen Vorfällen chronologisch herunterrattern würde, bei denen sie nicht vorsichtig gewesen waren. Er musste zugeben, dass es eine sehr lange und sehr beeindruckende Liste war. Er kannte sie inzwischen recht gut.  
Indem er also ein paar hastig zusammengewürfelte Entschuldigungen stammelte, wiegelte er sie behutsam ab, indessen er aus seiner Hosentasche einen inzwischen sehr lädierten Briefumschlag zog. Er riss ihn auf und entfaltete erneut den darin enthaltenen Stoß Pergament. Er überflog den Brief rasch, der in einer feinen, verschnörkelten Schrift verfasst worden war. Dumbledore hatte sich wirklich bemüht, die verschiedensten Aspekte der modernen Magie für ihn zusammenzufassen, was wohl auch die wirklich beachtliche Länge des Schreibens erklärte. Es umfasste mehrere Seiten.   
An der vorletzten Passage der ersten Seite hielt er inne.   
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, las den Absatz ein zweites Mal. Und noch einmal. Und noch ein weiteres Mal.   
  
»Ich weiß«, sagte er schließlich und faltete den Brief wieder zusammen. Recht unsanft stopfte er ihn zurück in den Umschlag. »Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dir verraten, wohin wir genau gehen. Wirklich. Aber ich kann nicht. Mehr als London darf ich dir nicht sagen. Jemand … « - Er dachte kurz an den Brief zurück - » … hat mich gebeten, es niemanden zu verraten.«  
  
Anzu war nicht begeistert – zweifellos. Sie führte das Gespräch in einer so unverfrorenen Lautstärke fort, dass Yugi sogar den Geist in seinem Kopf erschrocken zusammenfahren spürte. Hastig nahm er sein Telefon in die Hand und hielt es auf einigen Abstand zu seinem Ohr. Sofort hallte ihre Stimme durch das Terminal, mehrere Köpfe einer vorbeitrottenden Karawane aus Touristen warf ihm kuriose Blicke zu. Den Kopf zwischen die Schultern geduckt, lächelte Yugi verlegen und zog das Telefon eilig zurück an sein Ohr.   
  
»Ich weiß, dass es eine Falle sein könnte. Atemu meint das auch«, flüsterte er nun mit leiser Stimme, wie um dem plötzlich aufgekommenen Lärm entgegenzuwirken. Ihm fiel ein, wie oft der Pharao ihm in den vergangenen Tagen davor gewarnt hatte, diesem Dumbledore zu leichtfertig zu vertrauen. ‚ _Eindrücke können täuschen_ ‘ hatte er ständig gewarnt, als Yugi eingeworfen hatte, dass Dumbledore womöglich ein wenig verrückt jedoch ganz bestimmt nicht böse gewirkt habe. »Aber ich muss es tun.«  
  
Ein wenig barsch verlangte Anzu zu wissen, warum er es tun musste. Und Yugi malte sich aus, wie sie ihm gegenüberstand: Die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und unablässig mit einem Fuß auf den Boden trommelnd, ihr braunes, kurzes Haar wippte im gleichen Takt und ihr stechender Blick bohrte sich in seinen Verstand. Ein Schauder durchfuhr ihn, doch er schreckte darunter längst nicht mehr zusammen.   
  
»Weil es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit ist, Atemu zu befreien«, antworte er schlichtweg mit fester Stimme und wartete – mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit, die in seiner Brust anschwoll –, denn Anzu hatte es offenbar den Atem verschlagen. Sie schwieg. Eine Minute verstrich. Und dann noch eine weitere. Dann endlich führte sie das Gespräch fort. Sie sprach nun mit einer leisen und sehr sanften Stimme. Yugi lächelte.   
  
Sie tauschten ein paar letzte Floskeln aus, bevor sie sich zuerst verabschiedete. Sie wollte ihn nicht länger aufhalten.   
  
»Ja, mach’s gut.«  
  
Yugi legte auf und sank tiefer auf seine Tasche zurück. Er war zufrieden mit sich. Er hatte es geschafft, Anzu soweit zu beschwichtigen, dass sie nicht sofort in den nächsten Flieger steigen würde, um ihn die Leviten zu lesen und ihn zurück nach Japan zu schleifen.   
  
»Eine wirklich beachtliche Leistung«, merkte der Pharao an, welcher nun geisterhaft an einen geschlossenen Schalter lehnte. Er grinste schief.   
  
Hier, in dem modernen Terminal mit der beeindruckenden Glasfassade, den polierten Steinfliesen am Boden, den leuchtenden Werbetafeln von Fast-Food-Ketten und der permanent sirrenden Klimaanlage, wirkte er in seiner antiken Kluft noch fremder als in der ägyptischen Taverne am Rande der Stadt.   
Doch wie auch dort so schien auch hier niemand von seiner Präsenz Notiz zu nehmen.   
  
Yugi zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern.  
  
»Sie macht sich Sorgen. Wie immer eigentlich. Ich …« - Er zögerte einen Moment - »… Ich wünschte, wir könnten sie einladen, mit uns zukommen. Alle unsere Freunde, meine ich.«  
  
»Sie in eine magische Welt zu ziehen, die keiner von uns kennt, ist nicht klug«, hielt der Pharao nüchtern dagegen, woraufhin Yugi schwermütig seufzte.   
  
»Ich weiß, dass du recht hast«, sagte er beklommen, stand auf, und griff nach der Reisetasche, auf der er eben noch gesessen hatte. Er warf sie sich über die Schulter. »Es wäre nur schön, sie dabei zu haben. So wie früher.«  
  
Der Pharao schwieg. Stoisch und mit verschränkten Armen blickte er durch die breite Glasfassade hinaus auf die Wüste, wo ein paar ausgedörrte Palmen müde ihre Blätter hingen ließen. Es wirkte beinahe gebieterisch, wie er dort stand und über das Land blickte, das er einst regiert hatte. Sein purpurner Umhang flatterte, aber Yugi zweifelte, dass es die Zugluft der Klimaanlage war, welche den Stoff bewegte.  
  
»Du weißt, dass auch du das nicht tun musst«, sagte er tonlos.   
  
»Ja, ich muss es nicht tun«, bestätigte Yugi entschieden, wobei auch er sogleich die Arme vor der Brust kreuzte, jedoch zugeben musste, dass seine Haltung nicht annähernd so majestätisch und imposant war wie die seines anderen Ichs. Trotzdem lag auch in seinen Augen eine entschiedene Schärfe, als er eisern hinzusetzte: »Aber ich _will_ es tun. Also finde dich damit.«  
  
Erneut blieb der Geist des Puzzles stumm, lockerte seine steife Haltung jedoch, als er sich endlich vom Antlitz der Wüste abwandte und zum ersten Mal Yugi direkt begegnete. Der Anflug eines Lächelns lag auf seinen Lippen.   
  
»Ich weiß«, erwiderte er sanft und neigte sein Haupt anerkennend, »Und ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür.«  
  
Yugi lachte. Auch er hatte seine entschlossene Haltung aufgegeben und wollte eigentlich noch etwas erwidern, doch im nächsten Moment war die Gestalt des Pharaos bereits verschwunden und dort, wo er gestanden hatte, blieb nichts als Leere zurück. Jedoch spürte er kaum darauf die angenehme Präsenz des Geistes in seinem Verstand und er genoss das Gefühl und die Aussicht, zu wissen, dass er eigentlich nie wirklich ohne Freunde in ein Abenteuer zog. Nicht, solange Atemu bei ihm war. Und fürs Erste war ihm dies noch gegeben.    
  
Er beugte sich vor und wollte nach der zweiten Tasche am Boden greifen, als sein Blick plötzlich auf die Gepäckkontrolle fiel, wo Zollbeamte Gepäckstücke auf Fließbänder hievten und sie durch das Innenleben verschiedener Apparate und Maschinen schickten. Sein Lächeln verblasste. Nüchtern sah er zu seinem Gepäck hinab. Er konnte sehen, wie die klobigen, goldenen Artefakte darin unförmige Beulen in den Stoff schlugen.     
  
»Das hätte ich fast vergessen.«   
  
Äußerst widerwillig nur ging Yugi zurück in die Hocke, wobei er eine Hand auf der Tasche platzierte. Er zögerte. Er wusste, dass er eigentlich keine Wahl hatte. Die Ishtars hatten zwar angeboten, an seiner statt die Gegenstände zu hüten – als Grabwächter sei dies ihre Pflicht, so hatten sie insistiert – doch sowohl Yugi als auch der Pharao hatten gleichermaßen entschieden abgelehnt. Die Schattenmagie hatte dieser Familie bereits ausreichend Schaden zugefügt. Noch mehr konnte keiner von ihnen verantworten. Die Millenniumsgegenstände waren zu mächtig; zu gefährlich und zu tödlich.   
Nur der Pharao war in der Lage, ihre geballte Macht halbwegs unter Kontrolle zu halten. Doch der Umstand, sie ständig bei sich zu führen, rief gelegentlich Komplikationen hervor. Und Flughäfen stellten sich stets als besonders heikle Angelegenheit heraus. Allein ob des verborgenen Dolchs, der im …   
  
» _Ich kann übernehmen, wenn es dich zu sehr belastet_ «, unterbrach ihn die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Aber Yugi lehnte ab.    
  
»Nein, ich schaff das schon. Es ist nur …« Er stockte, um nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen. Der Pharao kam ihm zuvor.     
  
» _Es ist immer unangenehm, mit den freien Willen fremder Menschen zu spielen. Doch in diesem Fall ist es notwendig. Und du hegst  keinerlei böse Absichten, also sei unbesorgt. Ihnen wird kein schreckliches Schicksal widerfahren._ «  
  
Yugi nickte zustimmend. Noch immer mit äußerstem Unbehagen, aber nun doch mit etwas mehr Zuversicht und dem Gedanken, dass es schlichtweg getan werden musste, zog er umständlich den Millenniumsstab aus der Tasche hervor. Müde schimmerten die goldenen Flügel, die den kreisrunden Kopf des Stabes zierten, im einfallenden Sonnenlicht, während Yugi das Artefakt in seiner rechten Hand wog.  
  
‚Es ist wieder einmal Zeit, in ein paar Gedanken herumzupfuschen‘ , dachte er mit einem fahlen Beigeschmack, als das Horusauge des Stabes zu leuchten begann.    
  


* * *

  


Obwohl die Magie, mit der Yugi bisher in seinem Leben Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, nie wirklich subtil agiert hatte – das Zerbrechen und Stehlen von Seelen hatte die leidliche Angewohnheit, recht nutzlose und unbewohnte Körper zurückzulassen – hatte er bei seiner Ankunft in London nicht erwartet, dass sich die hiesige Ausprägung ebenso freizügig verhielt. Schon allein, weil er annahm, dass der offene Praktizismus von Zauberei und Hexerei in einer Metropole wie London inzwischen längst publik geworden wäre und ein riesen Rummel ausgelöst hätte, von dem Yugi auch noch in der letzten Grabkammer Ägyptens gehört hätte.  
  
Doch als er nun, einen Tag nach seiner Landung, einem runzligen und gebeugten Mann aus einem schäbigen Pub in einen finsteren und sehr ungemütlich wirkenden Hinterhof folgte, der ihm eigentlich zu einem Ort namens _Winkelgasse_ leiten sollte, war er wirklich erstaunt darüber, wie viel Aufwand die magische Welt hier gebrauchte, um ihre Geheimnisse zu wahren. Und er begann zu zweifeln.  
  
Skeptisch blickte Yugi über seine Schulter zurück, wo sich die Rückseite des Pubs befand. Glitschige, dunkle Backsteine umfassten eine fensterlose Wand und eine alte Holztür, durch die er eben mitsamt seiner Begleitung gekommen war. Seine rechte Hand schloss sich zu einer festen Faust zusammen, sodass er die Seite Pergament, die er damit umklammert hielt, zerknüllte, während er mit der linken die schwere Tasche justierte, welche er sich über seine Schulter geworfen hatte. Die Gegenstände darin schepperten leise und Yugi bemerkte, wie der alte Mann – er hatte sich als Tom vorgestellt und war der Eigner des Pubs, den sie eben verlassen hatten – ihn kurios beäugte. Er lächelte entschuldigend – unschlüssig, was die richtige Reaktion gewesen wäre – und zog den Riemen der Tasche noch ein wenig fester. Er schnitt ihm inzwischen schmerzhaft in die Schulter.    
  
Der gebeugte Wirt keckerte leise.  
  
»Hätten die Tasche auch auf Ihrem Zimmer lassen können«, meinte er und wies mit seinem kahlen Kopf zurück auf das zurückliegende Gebäude. „ _Der tropfende Kessel_ “ war nicht nur ein Pub, sondern fungierte auch als ein Gasthaus und Dumbledore hatte ihm empfohlen, hier ein Zimmer zu nehmen. Er hatte gemeint, dies sei der beste Ort, um mit der magischen Welt in Kontakt zu kommen.  
Yugi hatte daran inzwischen keine Zweifel mehr, denn der tropfende Kessel schien eine noch ungewöhnlichere Gesellschaft anzulocken als die ägyptische Taverne am Rand von Luxor.  
So hatte er beim Frühstück einen Mann, dessen Körper von Kopf bis Fuß in Bandagen gehüllt gewesen war, dabei beobachtet, wie er sich zwei _sehr_ blutige Steaks in einen recht unförmigen Mund gezwängt hatte. Yugi hatte bereits darüber nachgedacht, einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand zu gewinnen, als der Mann schließlich aufgestanden war, ein paar handtellergroße Silber- und Bronzemünzen – sie hatten bereits herausgefunden, dass diese sich Sickel und Knut nannten und ganz offensichtlich die übliche Währung waren – auf den Tisch geworfen und Yugi freundlich zum Abschied zugenickt hatte. Offensichtlich gehörten liebe Monster hier zum ganz gewöhnlichen Klientel.  
  
» _Es gibt eine ganze Reihe sehr netter Monster. Das solltest du eigentlich wissen_ «, bemerkte die Stimme des Pharaos spitz und fügte – mit einem leicht spöttelnden Unterton – hinzu: » _Eindrücke können täuschen._ «  
  
Yugi leierte trotzig mit den Augen, denn auch der große und mächtige Pharao hatte sich heute Morgen ob ihrer Gesellschaft weitaus weniger entspannt gegeben.  
  
»Aber ich hätte die Millenniumsgegenstände auch nicht im Zimmer lassen können, oder?«  
  
» _Natürlich nicht!_ «, erwiderte die Stimme. Die bloße Vorstellung missbehagte dem Pharao bereits. » _Ich habe mich nur darauf bezogen, dass Magie das Auge manchmal trügen kann. Schau!_ «  
  
Yugi blickte, verwundert ob der letzten Bemerkung auf, und erkannte, wie Tom der Wirt nun zielstrebig den Hinterhof überquerte. In seiner Hand hielt er etwas, das wie ein polierter und sehr gut gepflegter Stock aussah. Yugi blinzelte überrascht, dann sah er sich verstohlen um. Abzüglich Tom, einer Mülltonne, die neben einer Backsteinmauer stand, und sich selbst war der Hof gänzlich leer. Nicht einmal ein Sonnenstrahl fiel hinein, obwohl draußen noch helllichter Tag sein musste.  
  
» _Yugi, sieh hin_!« , wiederholte der Pharao sehr eindringlich.  
  
»Ja, schon gut«, erwiderte Yugi halbherzig und sah erneut auf. Augenblicklich stockte ihm der Atem. Er sah, wie sich die bis eben noch äußerst solide anmutende Backsteinmauer im Hinterhof des tropfenden Kessels unter lautem Klappern und Getöse teilte. Sich um die eigene Achse rotierend schwebten die Steine aus dem Zentrum der Wand zu den Seiten hinüber, wo sie sich brav übereinanderstapelten und schließlich einen Torbogen formten.  
  
»Das ist … beeindruckend!«  
  
» _Ungewöhnlich vielleicht_ «, korrigierte ihn der Pharao, » _Aber keineswegs beeindruckend_.«  
  
Yugi verdrehte heimlich die Augen; Tom lachte lauthals.    
  
»‘Türlich, ‘türlich«, feixte er und verbeugte sich, wobei greller Sonnenschein, der nun aus der weiten Öffnung in der Mauer in den Hinterhof drängte, sich auf seinem Glatzkopf reflektierte. Yugi musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, um sich an die plötzliche Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, scheuchte Tom ihn bereits mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zum Durchgang hin. »Los, los, hurtig, bevor es sich wieder schließt.«  
  
»Schließen?«, fragte Yugi überrascht. Tom nickte voller Eifer.  
  
»Natürlich schließen«, sagte er bestimmt, »Kann ja nicht den ganzen Tag offenstehen, oder? Einmal hat jemand vergessen, es zu schließen, und plötzlich hatte ich den ganzen Laden …« - er deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter - »… voller entflohener Pixies. Hat mich Stunden gekostet, diese Biester wieder einzufangen. Haben mir die halbe Einrichtung demoliert. Trickreiche Teufel sind das, nicht wahr?«  
  
Yugi nickte, obwohl er nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte, wovon der Wirt eigentlich sprach. Doch dieser schien durchaus befriedigt mit der Reaktion zu sein, denn er schenkte seinem Gast ein recht abstoßendes, zahnloses Lächeln, bevor er auf einmal kehrtmacht und zurück in seinen Pub humpelte.  
Yugi sah ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn nach. Er murmelte gerade noch ein »Seltsamer Typ«, bevor er vorsichtig durch die Öffnung in der Wand spähte. Sogleich musste er den Impuls unterdrücken, sich nicht verwundert die Augen zu reiben. Eine enge, sich endlos dahinschlängelnde und verwinkelte Gasse lag plötzlich vor ihm. Zu beiden Seiten war sie von krummen und klapprigen Gebäuden flankiert. Ihre Dächer waren mit verwitterten und zerbrochenen Schindeln bedeckt, von den windschiefen Giebeln hingen Schilder aus angelaufenem Eisen herab, die in verschnörkelten Lettern die Namen der Geschäfte verkündeten. Es waren die verrücktesten Namen, die Yugi jemals gehört hatte. Von seiner Position aus konnte er unter anderen _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_ – ein zweigeschossiges Ladengeschäft, das in tiefen Schatten lag und aus deren düsteren Fenstern gelegentlich stechende gelbe Augenpaare glühten – und _Qualität für Quidditch_ erkennen, wobei er über den Begriff „ _Quidditch_ “ stutzte und sich fragte, was er bedeutete. Er hatte ihn noch nie in einem englischen Wörterbuch aufgeschnappt.  
  
» _Vielleicht ist es ein magischer Fachterminus_ «, warf die Stimme des Geistes ein. Er schien das plötzliche Erscheinen einer sonnendurchfluteten Straße in einem verlassenen Hof recht entspannt hinzunehmen. Aber im Angesicht dessen, was sie bereits gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten …  
  
Yugi konnte nur zustimmend nicken.    
  
»Wir werden es wohl herausfinden«, sagte er und strich einen Zettel glatt, den er bis eben noch verkrampft in einer Hand gehalten hatte.  
  
Neben allen möglichen Instruktionen, Belehrungen und Erklärungen hatte Dumbledore ihm auch eine Liste mit Dingen zukommen lassen, die er für notwendig erachtet hatte, um sich in der magischen Welt zurechtzufinden. Er schielte darauf. Es war eine Liste, die so ungewöhnlich war wie diese gesamte Zauberwelt. Sie umfasste offensichtlich alltäglich benötigte Dinge wie Pergamentrollen, Federkiele und Tintenfässer – sogar der Pharao hatte sich recht abweisend über diese antiquierten Schreibutensilien geäußert – als auch eine Reihe von Empfehlungen bestimmter Bücher sowie der Option, sich eine Eule – Yugi hatte sich an einem Marmeladentoast verschluckt, als er diesen Punkt zum ersten Mal gelesen hatte – anzuschaffen.  
  
»Nun zumindest wissen wir jetzt, wo wir eine Eule herbekommen«, sagte er, als er die Liste endgültig überflogen hatte und deutete mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf das in tiefen Schatten liegende Geschäft, welches den vielversprechenden Titel _Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus_ trug.  
  
Ja, die Winkelgasse war ein wirklich eigenartiger Ort. Doch noch eigenartiger als der Ort selbst waren wohl die Menschen, die über die Pflastersteine der Gasse flanierten. Scharen offensichtlicher Hexen und Zauberer – denn sie trugen fast alle ausschließlich lange, wallende Roben in gedeckten Farben und stattliche Spitzhüte auf ihren Häuptern – schwärmten wie Ameisen durch das kleine Gässchen.  
An einigen Stellen sammelten sich so viele Menschen, dass es Yugi schwerfiel, die Geschäfte hinter den Anhäufungen zu erkennen und er zunächst einen Bogen um sie machte. Andere Läden jedoch erfreuten sich weniger großer Beliebtheit und Yugi konnte rasche Blicke in die Schaufenster werfen. Erstaunt riss er die Augen auf, als er altmodische Kessel in den unterschiedlichsten Größen – manche groß und bauchig genug, dass zwei erwachsene Menschen darin Platz gehabt hätten –; Fässer mit Aufschriften wie frische Käferaugen, Florfliegen und Fledermausmilzen; auf rotem Samt gebettete Zauberstäbe in sehr alten Pappschachteln sowie dynamisch geformte Besen, die ganz offensichtlich dafür gemacht waren, mit ihnen zu fliegen, in den verschiedenen Auslagen entdeckte. Mit geöffnetem Mund trat er an _Qualität für Quidditch_ heran und betrachtete einen Besen, der dort säuberlich im Schaufenster ausgestellt war.  
  
»Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass Magier wirklich auf Besen fliegen«, sagte Yugi, während er den Besen inspizierte und feststellte, wie wenig er mit den Besen gemein hatte, die er von zu Hause kannte. Damit hätte sein Großvater ganz bestimmt niemals gekehrt, schon allein weil die Borsten des Besens nicht abstanden, sondern einen perfekt geformten Schweif bildeten. Zudem war der Stiel aus poliertem, edel glänzenden Holz gefertigt worden und man hatte so etwas wie Fußtritte daran angebracht.  
  
» _Zu meiner Zeit haben sie das auch nicht getan «_, entgegnete der Pharao trocken. Auf einem Besen zu fliegen, war seiner Meinung nach vollkommen absurd.  
  
»Lass mich raten«, erwiderte Yugi neckend, während er sich gemächlich vom Schaufenster loslöste, »Ihr hattet noch fliegende Teppiche?«  
  
» _Ganz genau._ «  
  
Yugi erstickte ein Lachen hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als er die Straße weiter entlangwanderte. Er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob die Bemerkung des Geistes wirklich der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber er sah es als gutes Zeichen.  
  
Noch mehr ungewöhnliche Läden und noch mehr Menschen zogen an ihm vorbei, wobei ihre langen Roben so sehr im Wind bauschten, dass sie manchmal nach ihm schlugen und Yugi sich unter ihnen hindurchducken musste.  
  
»Meinst du, wir müssen uns auch so ein Ding zulegen?«, fragte Yugi, als ein sehr alter und grauer Zauberer an ihm vorbeihastete, der ebenfalls einen wallenden Umhang, diesmal in sattem marineblau, trug.  
  
» _Ich nehme an_ «, begann die Stimme in seinem Kopf sehr langsam, denn der Pharao nahm sich offensichtlich Zeit, sich ein festes Bild dieser Welt zu bilden. Schließlich meinte er in einem sehr amüsierten Tonfall: » _…  es ist eine gesellschaftliche Konvention._ «  
  
Yugi stöhnte leise. »Ich habe befürchtet, dass du das sagst.«

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Mein erster Versuch, auf AO3 was zu posten. (Geschichte selbst steht ja bereits auf diversen Archiven online). Ich muss sagen, so viel besser als bei anderen finde jetzt auch nicht ... aber na gut. 
> 
> Allgemeine Informationen zu dieser Geschichte folgen anbei: 
> 
> Das gesamte Crossover konzentriert sich zeitlich auf den Inhalt von Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix – ja, das Setting ist mainstream, aber verdammt, mich reizt die Vorstellung Umbridge und Yami Yugi / Atemu aufeinanderprallen zu lassen – sowie auf das Yu-Gi-Oh!-Manga-Universum einige Jahre nach dem Milleniums Arc.
> 
> Ansonsten gibt es wohl nicht allzu viel zu erwähnen. Ich werde mich bemühen, möglichst viele Hintergrundinformationen aus beiden Welten einfließen zu lassen, um nicht allzu viel Vorwissen für die einzelnen Fandoms vorauszusetzen – wobei ich annehme, dass man zumindest ein Grundwissen über die Handlung von Yu-Gi-Oh! benötigt.  
> Zudem werde ich auf die Verwendung von Duellen verzichten und mich nur der Monster, der Karten und ihrer Magie bemächtigen. 
> 
> Sonst noch etwas?  
> Ach ja, eins noch: Keine Pairings!  
> Mehr als Freundschaft zwischen Yugi und Yami Yugi werdet ihr hier nicht finden.


End file.
